This invention relates to an ultra lightweight, portable, variable composite structure configured to enable elevation, spatial attitude and longitudinal adjustment and stable repose of an object such as a camera and lens assembly. The structure utilizes the unique exterior surface characteristics of a multitude of portions of cell walls and cavities on body members of special complementing shapes as a means to enable selectively small increments of movement in a wide variety of interface attitudes. The structure enables elevation, spatial attitude and closeup focus distance adjustments to be accomplished without necessitating the operation of screws, knobs, clamps or levers.